


That's My Boy

by Ifonlytheyknew21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Bit of Fluff, from tonights episode, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifonlytheyknew21/pseuds/Ifonlytheyknew21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From tumblr under the Sciam Tag: "Liam wasn’t in this one, but I imagined him standing outside the school worrying about his Alpha. Harassing the CDC and police for information, but ten having to take a step back before he lost his temper because he promised Scott he was working on controlling it"</p><p>Basically this “prompt” from tumblr with a bit of my idea in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Liam wasn't in this episode :( but whatever there's still writing lol. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: headbandzlouis.tumblr.com

Scott told Liam to stay at home. Of course, Liam wouldn’t go down without a fight, but after sensing his Alpha’s worry he complied and stayed home. But every second he spent lying in bed at home, the more the anxiety was building up. He couldn’t just stay home because it didn’t feel safe. Scott was his safety, and he could use a bit of that right now.

 

So he went to the school, but when he arrived, he saw CDC trucks and police cars surrounding the area. His eyes widened in fear as he walked to where the crowd was gathered. He pushed through the swarm of students. He looked for somebody, _anybody_ to tell him what was going on. He went up to so many officers and doctors from the CDC, begging them to tell him what was happening. Everyone turned their back to him and told him to get away. Liam was getting sick of being told to buzz off, and his anger suppressed the anxiety. He balled his hands into fists and was close to exploding with rage before he remembered the promise he made to Scott.

_He promised he work on controlling his anger. He promised._

So Liam backed off and walked away, counting to ten and taking deep breaths. He leaned against the nearest tree and closed his eyes. He told himself he didn’t have to worry, that Scott could handle himself. He told himself it was no use worrying over Scott because Scott was an _Alpha._ Alphas are fully capable of handling situations like this. Right? Liam eliminated the feeling of concern and waited there until something happened.

A couple hours later, the CDC started packing up and the police were leaving. Liam stopped leaning on the tree, his back aching a bit, and looked with hopeful eyes to see something inside the school. He tried catching the scents of Scott, Stiles, Kira, Malia, _anyone._ As students from school started filing out, Liam caught sight of Scott and the rest of them.

 When they were away from the crowd, Scott caught sight of Liam and ran to him, Stiles, Malia, and Kira close behind.

“Liam, what are you doing here?” Scott asked as he pulled Liam into a hug.

“ I didn’t feel safe at home so I went to find you and then I saw this. I started panicking and I got mad because no one was telling me what was happening.” Liam replied as he hugged Scott back tightly.

“Did you like, wolf out or something?” Stiles questioned.

“N-no. I promised Scott I would control my anger so I wouldn’t wolf out.” Liam said sheepishly as he and Scott pulled away from each other.  

Scott smiled and whispered in Liam’s ear, “ That’s my boy”

**Author's Note:**

> The end was kind of ehhh but I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
